


Pretty Pretty

by yutoe



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gamer Seungcheol, M/M, Slight meanie appearance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutoe/pseuds/yutoe
Summary: Seungcheol has loved two things since he was a kid, Jeonghan and gaming.





	

The bond between Seungcheol and Jeonghan is something that has never been broken. They had become friends during the first week of first grade and remained that way throughout their years. The dynamic in the friendship was something unusual (for everyone but them) They didn't understand the boundaries best friends should have. That invisible line stopped friendships from falling into relationships which would ultimately lead to one very unlucky person getting friend zoned.

Seungcheol never had good luck.

It was the fourth day of first grade and Seungcheol was feeling proud of himself, he had got to pick his clothes for the day and he laced his shoes all by himself (after his mom told him he put them on the wrong foot) The day was going by fast and the toddler felt anxious, bouncing his knee up and down as he glanced at the clock. He couldn't read time but he was hoping it was almost recess, his father had bought him a new toy truck that he was dying to get into the sandbox.

Once that loud bell rang, the teacher got all the children to line up in front of the door. After making sure that everyone was accounted for, the door opened and they were let out to play. That was the best part for Seungcheol, he would run out of the classroom as fast as he could, his light up running shoes bursting with colours as he took large, heavy steps. He would spend a second with his head tilted up towards the sky, clutching whatever toy he brought for the day to his chest.

Nature was something he was always taught was a friend, his mother would garden with her son sitting beside her and when a bug travelled its way onto Seungcheol, she would flick his forhead with a soft laugh when the child would scream and freeze up.

_"Cheol, baby," She would laugh, lifting up the butterfly and kissing her sons forehead._

_"Look at it, it's beautiful, nature is beautiful." Seungcheol opened his eyes at her soothing voice, he shifted closer with large eyes as he gripped his mothers arm, scared that the butterfly would jump on him._

_"It is pretty." He whispered in awe, his head tilting to the side, he let out a small giggle and waved, "Hi blue butterfly!" Seungcheol shouted, ultimately scaring the insect away._

_"We are nice to Mother Nature because Mother Nature is nice to us, hm?" She grinned, handing him the water can as she packed the seeds with soil._

The young boy shook himself out of his day dream, Seungcheol found himself sitting against a tree, the sandbox was full and he didn't want to bother anybody. He was just happy to be playing with his toy and cooling down under the shade.

Loud truck imitations left his mouth, a loud beep beep was also a sound Seungcheol enjoyed to make. He was enjoying himself, a wide smile on his face, his chubby cheeks pressing his eyes into a happy half moon shape. His mommy always told him to eat up all his food so that he could be a big boy and a big boy is certainly what he was.

"Hey! I want that." Little footsteps were heard against the fresh grass of the playing field, Seungcheol looked up with a squint, he blinked a few times and shifted the glasses on his face.

"No."

"I said," The kid grumbled out, glaring at Seungcheol who was gripping his toy truck with boy hands, the plastic car pressed against his chest. "Give it now!"

Seungcheol bit his bottom lip to stop it from wobbling. He pressed his eyes together and repeated to himself that big boys don't cry.

"N-No! It's mine." He stuttered, his voice wavering, he never liked fights, when he would upset his mommy by not cleaning up his toys, he would always go over to her with his head held down and kiss her face while apologizing.

He knew he was a good boy but he didn't know why someone would want something that was his.

Seungcheol looked up again, "We can share! Do you want to play with me?" He asked with a tilt of his head, sharing is caring.

The shorter toddler let out a groan and then reached down, ripping the toy from Seungcheol's arms. He didn't care about the few tears that fell down Seungcheol's face because he finally had the car.

"Give it back, Jongmin." A voice said behind the other boy.

Seungcheol had his head in his hands, tears rolling down his face as he hiccuped and sobbed. He just got the new toy.

"No!" Jongmin huffed, holding the toy to his chest, "Its mine now." He stuck out his tongue and moved to walk away.

Jeonghan frowned and stepped in front of the boy, he reached out his hand and pinched his arm, the boy let out a shout and dropped the toy, running to tell a teacher. Jeonghan's head was turned as he watched Jongmin run away, once he was far enough he turned back to the abandoned toy and picked it up.

"Hello, don't cry please." He said softly, sitting down in front of the weeping boy with his ziplock resting against his thigh. "Hello! Anybody home?" Jeonghan giggled, waving his hands frantically in front of his face.

Seungcheol sniffled softly and looked up his eyes lighting up when he saw his yellow toy truck safely in front of him. "Wow!" He gasped, grabbing the toy and moving it back and forward, "You saved it." Seungcheol's attention finally shifted to Jeonghan.

The boy had long hair and a soft chubby face, he was smiling with his head tilted to the side and for some reason Seungcheol didn't want to be alone anymore. He wanted a friend.

Jeonghan reached his hand out and patted Seungcheol's head before he opened up the ziplock and stuck out the bag for Seungcheol to take.

"Cookie?"

 

Years later and their relationship hasnt changed, well, it has but it's still the same premise of the promise they made to each other in first grade. They would be best friends forever.

They are still best friends but maybe even closer.

Seungcheol over the years had started to become infatuated with Jeonghan and by that he means he's in love. He loves every single thing about Jeonghan and that's why he has spent most of the years in his life chasing after the boy like a lost puppy. Wherever Jeonghan went, Seungcheol followed. Their dynamic had also changed, by high school Seungcheol had gotten taller and started working out so he became the one defending the other. When they were freshmens a group of seniors thought it was funny to mess around with Jeonghan because of the length of his hair and just because Seungcheol keeps to himself and wears glasses does not mean he should be underestimated.

He got suspended for a week because he broke a seniors nose.

It was worth it though, Jeonghan was extra sweet that week and he would hardly go home, spending every night in Seungcheol's bed watching a bad drama that he loved or just talking until the sun came up.

That's something else that had developed between them over the years, the way they were so comfortable with one another. Seungcheol would be playing a video game on the couch and Jeonghan would just slide himself onto the boys lap, his iPad in hand and some YouTube video playing.

Seungcheol would wrap his arms around Jeonghan's waist as they had normal conversation and Jeonghan never left without giving the other a kiss goodbye on his cheek or forehead.

When Jeonghan stayed over at the others house it would be seen weird if they didn't sleep in the same bed and cuddle. They were attached at the hip and for Jeonghan it was nice to always have someone that loves you.

It wasn't bad. Seungcheol loved it, he had two main priorities in his life, his gaming and his Jeonghan. That was until Jeonghan started dating. Between the two they were lucky enough that they didn't have to come out, everyone just knew Seungcheol liked boys and girls and Jeonghan liked boys.

The only problem was the fact that he dated the worst men, Jeonghan would be excited and entranced in the honey moon phase but by the third week he would be crying against Seungcheol's neck.

Some of those men didn't like Seungcheol simply because Jeonghan always put him first. He never saw anything wrong with how close they were so even in front of his boyfriends he would sit on his lap or press kisses to his face.

Seungcheol kind of loved seeing how jealous his boyfriends got.

Jeonghan never neglected Seungcheol for any of his boyfriends but it was tiring to constantly see the person you love get their heart broken but it was even more painful for him to not swoop in and save the day.

He was just too scared.

 

Seungcheol had met Soojung at night when he was forced to leave his dorm because his head set broke and he planned a night of vigorous gaming and junk food. Those plans should never be compromised because his dumb head set broke. He was dressed in sweats and had a face mask on, clearly not ready for the world to see what was behind that mask (hot cheeto stains)

They had literally bumped into each other, Seungcheol saw her pretty smile and rosy cheeks and thought she was so beautiful but then his eyes dropped to the Overwatch disk in her hands and he fell in love.

Jeonghan didn't seem to be a fan of her, the first few days when she would stay over at Seungcheol's dorm he would see less and less of his best friend. His replies would be short via text and he wouldn't even send a good luck message before one of Seungcheol's game tournaments which he usually does. When Seungcheol finally cornered him they ended up having a much deeper conversation than expected. They both shed a few tears and Jeonghan mentioned how scared he felt to lose his best friend but Seungcheol reassured him that he in fact isn't going anywhere.

  
"Soojung," Seungcheol laughes, wrapping his hand around her wrist, "You can't eat raw cookie dough, do you want to die?" He teases, raising an eyebrow and holding her arm away when she tries to lean in to lick it off.

"Everyone eats cookie dough! It's like a thing," Her lips form a pout and they lock eyes for a few seconds, Soojung lets out a sound of victory as Seungcheol lets go and allows her to eat it.

They continue baking, their bodies pressed together as Seungcheol helps mix the cookie dough and Soojung leans her back against his chest. Just as she turns in his arms and leans in for a kiss, his phone starts ringing from the counter.

Soojung hits Seungcheol's chest light, "I told you no phones during date night! It's probably Jeonghan too, isn't it?" The question goes unheard as Seungcheol picks up his phone and begins talking. She almost instantly knows it's Jeonghan.

"Calm down, take some deep breaths and tell me what's going on." The sound of Jeonghan crying and panicking is enough for Seungcheol to put on a hoodie and some shoes, his phone balanced between his head and shoulder as he fits on a running shoe.

Jeonghan hiccups and lets out another sob, "My devil computer that you keep telling me to throw out just ate my essay," He breaks out into another sob, "Ten pages Choi Seungcheol," Jeonghan pulls his phone away from his ear to shout into it, "Ten pages!"

Seungcheol winces and pulls his phone away from his ear, glancing at a very displeased Soojung. "I'm on my way, just, shut up and don't cry yourself to death." Seungcheol hangs up and smiles shyly at his girlfriend, "I'll be back 10 minutes tops, okay?" He walks closer and kisses her cheek, "See you."

  
"My god you look disgusting."

Jeonghan looks up from where he's sitting in the dark, a blanket covering his head and wrapped around his body so that only his red, very swollen, tear stained face could show.

"Get my essay back or so help me god I will shove my fist down your throat and -"

Seungcheol rolls his eyes as he flops onto Jeonghan's chair, he cracks his knuckles (for dramatic effect) and begins typing away, clicking at different areas of the screen as Jeonghan nervously watches from the side.

Seven minutes later and Seungcheol's eyes reflect words in them, the glow of the laptop showing on his face as he reads the title of the recovered essay.

"You suck, get over it?" He reads aloud, his head turning to look at Jeonghan.

The shorter of the two sniffles, shrugging his shoulders, "It's a working title." Jeonghan leans over Seungcheol and scrolls to the bottom of the page to see that in fact all ten pages were there. At this point he doesn't even know how Seungcheol does it, how he's so fucking good at coding, recovering files and even hacking.

Jeonghan throws himself over Seungcheol's body, laughing as they tumble to the floor and their limbs get tangled. "Thank you! Thank you! I love you and I will buy you all the pizza and mozzarella sticks you want!" He gushed, his arms wrapped tightly in a bear hug around Seungcheol's waist.

"You like mozzarella sticks, not me," He deadpans, rolling his eyes as he fits Jeonghan against his chest comfortably. "You have only a few more words left, hm?" Seungcheol hums against the top of the other boys scalp, "Work hard, okay? We will hang out tomorrow when you're done." With a soft kiss to his forehead Seungcheol returned to an angry girlfriend.

 

  
"Yah! Choi Seungcheol," Jeonghan shouts as he enters the PC room, giving a smile to the familiar faces as he goes to his best friends corner. "You couldn't even wait for my class to be done? You're that addicted to gaming?" He questions while sitting down beside him and setting the bag of snacks on the floor.

Seungcheol's gaze falls to the floor but that didn't last long because slender fingers were gripping his chin and directing his attention to upwards. "Eyes up here. Don't look at my goods." The younger smirks, letting his hand fall as he looks at the screen.

Once the game starts Seungcheol goes into his zone, blinking rarely and his fingers cramping slightly from how vigorously he hits the keys. He would softly mumble to himself, a repetition of moves he needed to do in order to beat the boss.

Jeonghan however sits there happily not understanding a thing. He's there for moral support and for the excitement, he liked seeing Seungcheol doing something he loved this much. "Open, open, open, open," Jeonghan chants, pressing the sour cream and onion flavoured chips to the others mouth. He puts some in his own before raising his fist, "Fighting!" He shouts, laughing to himself at how utterly _disgusting_ that action was.

 

Jeonghan shifts his legs from where they are resting against Seungcheol's thighs, "This is still weird, I feel like I shouldn't be touching you at all." Jeonghan smirks, "You have a girlfriend and I'm super gay, she might get the wrong idea."

Seungcheol glances away from the screen to give Jeonghan a look. "Yeah, I bet." He snorts.

The younger lets his bottom lip pout out a bit, "It's okay. You're not my type." He smirks, acknowledging the way Seungcheol's character loses a life right after he said that. "I like my men meaty." This really is just a ploy to get some type of reaction out of his best friend but he is certainly having fun.

The elder simply raises his hand to flex his bicep, his other still working the controller as he plays his game. "I am meaty. You however are annoying." Seungcheol pauses the game and gives his attention to Jeonghan. They stare at one another for sometime before their hands shoot out at the same time as they yell, rock, paper, scissors, shoot!

"Fuck!"

"Yes!"

Seungcheol grins, he never wins a round of who has to go get the takeout food but luck really is on his side today.

"Cheollie," Jeonghan coos, moving his legs off of the boys lap, he cups his face and smiles, "Get the food? Please?" He pouts, giving Seungcheol's face a soft squeeze.

Times like these Seungcheol finds himself conflicted, he wants to lean in and just press their lips together, he wants - he craves to know if Jeonghan's lips taste like strawberries like the way he smells.

He can't do that though. He's in a relationship and Jeonghan doesn't even like him back.

Seungcheol lets out a sigh, removing Jeonghan's hands right when the door to his room unlocks and Soojung walks in. He gives her a sweet smile and a hi baby while noticing the glare Jeonghan shoots her and the one she shoots right back.

"I'm getting the takeaway." Jeonghan grumbles while standing up and walking to Seungcheol's bedroom.

The elder furrows his eyebrows, confused as to why Jeonghan went to his bedroom rather than out the door -

"Yah! Where is your black hoodie and credit card?"

That's why.

 

"Seungcheollie, my mommy made the cookies you love. She made two dozen because you're fat and have a game tournament - Ah!" The shout echoes throughout the dorm, he did not want to ever see Seungcheol making out with Soojung, like, ever. He has worked so hard to avoid this exact scenario so rather than awkwardly backing out of the room he did the only logical thing.

That's how Seungcheol found himself searching for the key to his own fucking bedroom because Jeonghan locked himself in there. "Come on Hannie! It wasn't even like we were fucking, she's gone! Open up!" He groans, opening the closet that held the first aid kit, a bunch of plastic bags and a bottle of shampoo - that closet is clearly categorized as miscellaneous. Once he finally found the key he walked to the bedroom and opened the door.

Jeonghan freezes, his eyes wide as he looks at Seungcheol and then down at the last cookie in the container. "I...didn't do it?"

Seungcheol blinks once, twice and then falls to his knees, loud sobs leaving his mouth. "I've been looking forward to those cookies all year!" He lets out a loud cry, gripping his chest, _oh the pain._

The younger lets out a soft giggle, he takes the cookie and sits down in front of Seungcheol. He lightly pats the boys head, "Doesn't this remind you of first grade?" He whispers, handing the cookie over so that he could run both hands through Seungcheol's hair. "I love you."

Seungcheol looks up, his mouth frozen against the cookie. Whenever he hears those words from Jeonghan this always happens, he freezes up and blushes hard.

"I love you too." He rushes out, shoving the whole cookie into his mouth.

Jeonghan tilts his head and wipes Seungcheol's mouth. "We need to get you ready for the tournament." He claps his hands and stands up, going to the spare bedroom that Seungcheol has deemed as his gaming room.

  
"Yes!" Jeonghan exclaims, throwing his head back as he cheers and waves his hands into the air. The screen is set red and blue, the blue side is bolded and says Coups Wins! Moving onto next round. The younger looks at his best friend and laughs when he see that he's in shock, "Hello! Idiot! You're almost the champion for 2017!" He reminds him, instantly snapping the boy out of it.

Somehow between the cheering Jeonghan finds himself straddling Seungcheol's lap, there's excitement coursing through the air and their adrenaline is rushing.

"Coups, you're so great." Jeonghan laughs, the sweet sound mesmerizing Seungcheol the way only Jeonghan can do.

"Coups?" Seungcheol questions, his arms wrapping around the others waist. He didn't think hearing his gamer name said out loud would be a turn on for him but then again everything Jeonghan does has that power.

Jeonghan lets out a shaky sigh when Seungcheol's cold hands touch his bare waist. That was a common thing, Seungcheol would just slip his hands underneath Jeonghan's shirt and pet at his naked skin. "Mhm. My coups." He shivers, unconsciously bitting his bottom lip.

It isn't fair, the fact that Jeonghan could just flutter his eyelashes or bite his lip - or even look at Seungcheol a certain way and he would be putty in his hands. He knows he is whipped but he doesn't care.

Jeonghan wraps his arms around Seungcheol's neck when the older doesn't give him a reply. He leans down and grazes his legs against the cartilage piercing he has. "My coups." The repeated words come out as a purr, Jeonghan doesn't know what he is doing but he knows he wants Seungcheol right now.

"Angel. What are you doing?" Seungcheol's sentence comes out shaky. The only problem with being so close to someone is that they know everything about you. In this case, Jeonghan even knows Seungcheol's turn ons and he's clearly using it to his advantage.

Jeonghan lets his tongue poke out of his mouth, he grazes the skin against Seungcheol's ear and scratches the back of his neck while doing so. Jeonghan never thought he would ever get the chance to feel a cock twitch against him but here he is. He felt empowered that he could do that to Seungcheol, that he could just open his mouth and make him like this.

It was hot.

Seungcheol leans back against his chair, he's fully aware of the state his cock is in but what do you expect when you have a lap full of Yoon Jeonghan who is nibbling at every sensitive part of your body - well, not every.

Never in a million years would Seungcheol think he would be able to express what Jeonghan tastes like or what his lips feel like. He never thought that it would even be anything other than a dream. Seungcheol never imagined he would be able to confirm to people that Jeonghan does taste like strawberries and everything sweet in the world, that he has soft plush lips and knows how to move his mouth just right. He never in a million years thought he would be able to say he's kissed Yoon Jeonghan, his angel.

The elder moves his lips against Jeonghan's, the kiss had started off sweet and innocent but now it is anything but that. Jeonghan is tilting Seungcheol's head different ways during certain moments to allow better access for his tongue. He would wrap his arms around the elders neck when he got the position just right and then he would press their chests together until they had to break for a breath.

That didn't last for long, Seungcheol soon had his tongue back in Jeonghan's mouth, the hot and wet kisses never stopping as the younger let out quiet moans of _Coups_.

They stay like that for a few more minutes, Jeonghan's mouth wet and open as Seungcheol licks his way deeper, only pulling back to nibble and suck at the younger's bottom lip. As the vibes in the room continue to grow hotter, Jeonghan unlaces his fingers from where they were clasped behind the other mans neck. He trails his warm hands down the front of Seungcheol's chest, his hoodie soft under his finger tips. Jeonghan drops his hands to Seungcheol's crotch, his palms pressing against the other mans cock as he felt it thick and long underneath his hands.

Needless to say, Seungcheol is hung.

Jeonghan pets his tongue against Seungcheol's as they continue to kiss, his hands moving to the waistband of his sweats, he begins to shift the fabric down to let his best friends cock spring free but he's stopped.

Seungcheol grips Jeonghan's wrists, he stares down at his lap as he catches his breath and feels his lips heat up from the aggressive kissing. "We can't do that - I - fuck." Seungcheol groans, covering his face as the guilt and shame runs through him.

He just cheated on Soojung.

Jeonghan frowns, "Seungcheol -"

"Get out."

The younger's eyes widens at what he hears, the stare he receives is no better. Seungcheol looks disgusted with him rather than the emotions they were previously feeling. Jeonghan doesn't need to be told twice, he gets off of Seungcheol and leaves with a slam of the front door.

"Fucking, shit, fuck." Seungcheol groans, kicking the empty mini garbage bin on the floor.

 

"We made out and then he kicked me out. He never kicks me out, he kicks Mingyu out but not me. Never me." Jeonghan frowns, shoving another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. He needed someone to talk to but Jeonghan only has, like, 3 friends and two of them are dating and the other is Seungcheol. That's how he found himself cuddled in Mingyu and Wonwoo's large bed with the couple on either side of him.

"When was the last time you've talked?" Wonwoo hums against the spoonful of ice cream he successfully stole from Jeonghan. "Also," He pauses and swallows the treat, "Did you guys only kiss? And what about his girlfriend -" Wonwoo snaps a few times as he tries to remember her name.

"Soonyoung!" Mingyu grins before frowning, that's definitely not it.

"Soojung." Jeonghan supplies as an answer, "I haven't talked to him in two weeks, do you know how long that is for us? That's like," He pauses to shovel another spoonful into his mouth. "A million years."

Wonwoo sighs softly, patting Jeonghan's hair because he really just wanted to touch it and Jeonghan never lets anyone play with his hair unless you are Choi Seungcheol.

"Good thing I told Seungcheol to rush over here because you're vomiting blood." Mingyu smiles, his eyes looking past Jeonghan to Wonwoo as if to silently ask did i do good? Want to make out now?

Wonwoo leans over and flicks Mingyu's forehead, "Idiot." He grumbles, mushing Jeonghan further into the pillows as he kisses his boyfriend a few times on the lips. "Guess you're taking me out." Wonwoo shrugs, throwing the blankets off of himself. If Seungcheol and Jeonghan were going to meet up here he would give them privacy.

When Mingyu made no move to get up, Wonwoo turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "If you hurry up I'll give you a blowjob in the car."

In a few minutes Jeonghan was left alone in the pile of blankets, pillows and a tub of cold ice cream resting against his side. "No, Choi Seungcheol don't come." Jeonghan whines, huffing as he sits up, "Curse you Kim Mingyu!" He shakes his fists at the ceiling hoping that Wonwoo bites off his boyfriends dick or like, stabs him.

Seungcheol rushes into the apartment a mere three minutes later, barging into the complex with a confused thought as to why the door was even unlocked in the first place. He rushes into the bedroom and upon first glance he realizes that Jeonghan is in fact not throwing up blood and that he is just as shocked to see Seungcheol.

"Hey."

Jeonghan looks up from the fluffy white blanket to meet the shy eyes of his best friend. He looks good, he has on the sweater Jeonghan said he looks great in, he has his glasses on and his black hair is messy on his head. He looks like the person Jeonghan has loved for years.

"Hi."

Seungcheol bites his lip as he moves closer towards Jeonghan, they had been avoiding each other for three weeks. They usually couldn't be without one another for a few minutes, the days that went by felt like hell. Seungcheol didn't attend his classes, after his breakup with Soojung he just felt disgusting. His days were spent sulking, eating and gaming. The elders eyes scanned over the other boy, his eyes were red as if he had recently been crying and he had puffy bags that indicated he wasn't getting enough sleep.

Seungcheol sat on the edge of the bed near Jeonghan, "Hannie," His voice a soft coo, "You need to sleep and not cry anymore." Seungcheol's thumb swipes over the puffy skin under the boys eyes and gets caught in a fresh batch of tears. "Hey. Please don't cry, I'm sorry," He whispers, taking the tub of ice cream, so that's what felt cold against his thigh. Seungcheol got under the covers and wrapped his arms around Jeonghan, pulling him close and shushing him as he sobs.

Once Jeonghan composed himself he wiped his eyes and hits Seungcheol's chest, "Idiot. Don't tell me to stop crying and sleep more when you did this to me -" He sniffles and then whacks Seungcheol on the chest again, "Stupid."

The elder lets out a puff of air, "I didn't know what to do Hannie. Do you know what it's like to cheat on someone? It's the most disgusting feeling ever but I also felt so fucking good," He sighed, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling, "I felt great, I got to have a lap full of you, I got to make out with you - you touched my dick." Seungcheol reminds the younger with a teasing grin, his gaze soon back on the ceiling. "I respect people. I respected Soojung enough to not cheat on her and I completely threw that out the window."

There was no tension in the silence that was shared between the two, they were laying beside one another silently and it was not bad. They are Jeonghan and Seungcheol, they are opposites yet they love one another for that exact reason, they love the differences they find in each other. Jeonghan loves how shy and quiet Seungcheol can get in public and he loves being the only person that sees the real Choi Seungcheol. The loud, energetic and free Yoon Jeonghan is not always who he is, Seungcheol fell in love with all sides of that boy including the softer, quiet one that enjoys sitting around in silence and just being together. Their love isn't new, it's not something they have to test out or work for. It's been there for years and now they can finally embrace it.

"I've loved you since you were a fat, shy, cookie stealing little kid." Jeonghan breaks the silence, his head turning to look at Seungcheol. "You're still that little kid," He chuckles quietly, his finger running over Seungcheol's sharp jaw line.

The elder's eyes fall onto Jeonghan, he lets out a content sound, "I love you."

"I've loved you for a while, idiot."

 

Neither of them expected to have sex on Wonwoo and Mingyu's bed. Especially since they knew that's a death sentence and that Wonwoo would truly murder them, but, it did happen.

Neither of them thought that the innocent kisses would progress into heat filled licks and nips. Hands roaming one another's bodies as they finally got to touch each other. Jeonghan would moan into his mouth, and Seungcheol would swallow it up.

Jeonghan really didn't even know he was into sucking on fingers until Seungcheol had two of his own pressed against the younger's tongue.

Sex with Seungcheol was everything Jeonghan imagined, once they got naked and he was finally able to see his cock, his mouth began drooling. He wasn't able to contain himself as he took Seungcheol down his throat and showed him what not having a gag reflex feels like.

_Seungcheol leans his head back with a shaky sigh, his eyes trained on Jeonghan who is slowly lifting his head up and fixing his gaze with Seungcheol. "It's huge," He gasps._

Once they got to the actual sex and the foreplay sadly came to an end, Jeonghan wasn't so sad. It was as if Seungcheol became a different person, he was so dominant and he was giving Jeonghan everything he needed and if Jeonghan let a tear fall from the pleasure then so be it. It was worth it.

_Seungcheol groans as he rocks his cock against the curve of Jeonghan's ass, at some point it finally slips it and - fuck, Jeonghan takes cock like a pro._

_"Coups,"_

_The breathy sound makes Seungcheol moan as he leans down and kisses Jeonghan's neck sweetly, "Look at you, baby. You take my cock so well."_

Once they both recovered from their very intense workout that included many positions and loud screams, they didn't have time for pillow talk or after sex cuddling. They both quickly showered (together) and changed the bed sheets. Jeonghan was just putting them into the washing machine when Wonwoo and Mingyu came back home holding bags of take out.

"We are home! Put your pants on!" Mingyu shouted, setting the bags on the dinner table.

Seungcheol walks out of the room with a smirk, "Thanks for telling me he's vomiting blood but if you ever do that again I'll murder you." He promised before grinning at Mingyu.

Jeonghan walks out after he turned on the washing machine, "That's true he's killed people before," He murmurs innocently, sitting at the table and taking out the disposable chopsticks. Jeonghan glances at his friends and shocked boyfriend, "In the games, duh?"

Mingyu lets out a sigh of relief as Wonwoo goes to the bedroom to change.

"Did someone change our bed sheets?" Wonwoo shouts while staring at the bed, he swore they were white not the navy blue they were now.

 

"Jeonghannie,"

"My baby Jeonghannie,"

"Yah! Jeonghan, wake up!"

The younger keeps his eyes closed, praying that maybe if he feigns being asleep he could get out of doing the dishes. It wasn't even like they had to manually do them, he even forced Seungcheol to buy a dish washer but he didn't have the energy to put said dishes away.

Once the shouting stops he opens his eyes to see Seungcheol hovering over him, he quickly shuts his eyes and then cracks one open to look up at Seungcheol. "Is he gone?" He whispers.

Seungcheol frowns, "Who?"

"The idiot that keeps waking me up!" Jeonghan shouts the last few words as he sits up angrily, he grabs a pillow and is about to throw it at his boyfriend when he gets an idea. "Coups," He smirks, "Lets make a deal, you do the dishes today and I'll suck your dick." Jeonghan points at Seungcheol, "Deal?"

Seungcheol's brain short-circuits briefly and it didn't help that Jeonghan called him Coups. They had a full conversation on how that name is like Viagra when Jeonghan says it.

"W-What?"

"You and the dishes," Jeonghan points at the kitchen, "My mouth and your dick." He points at his lips and then tilts his head to the side feigning innocence.

"Deal."

 

It's only a few days later when Seungcheol comes home and finds a very familiar tupperware container on the counter with one measly cookie left in it.

He almost sheds a tear.

Seungcheol walks towards his bedroom where he knows his boyfriend is probably napping or doing something unusual.

When he walks in he sees Jeonghan with a marshmallow on a kebab stick and a lighter in his other hand.

"Did you – “ Seungcheol starts off.

“Nope!" Jeonghan interrupts his boyfriend, a smile on his face because he really didn't even know what Seungcheol was going to ask.

"Jeonghan." Seungcheol whines, "Save me some cookies next time or else I'm taking my key back." The threat is clearly empty but Jeonghan's reply wasn't.

"Take back your key and this ass is closed for business."

Seungcheol lets out a soft gasp, his hand clutching his chest as he slides his back against the door and falls to the ground. "You've killed me. Game over."

Jeonghan looks away from his slightly browned marshmallow to smile at his boyfriend. He turns the lighter off and reaches for the ziplock in his bag. Once it's in his grasp he walks over to Seungcheol and sits down in front of him, opening up the plastic bag.

"Cookie?" 

**Author's Note:**

> hiii guys we haven't talked in a while! 
> 
> I've been really busy with school and life, blah, blah the usual. I hope to update Youth soon but don't hold your breath, I don't have any ideas for the next chapter. 
> 
> This one shot was written simply because I had this idea and I really wanted you all to read this! I hope you enjoyed and leave a comment! I love reading comments. 
> 
> Also if you have any ideas or prompts for a oneshot or for Youth you can leave them down in the comments! I'd appreciate it, (I write only meanie and jeongcheol ^ㅅ^) 
> 
> twt: 17sungj 
> 
> bye!! ~


End file.
